Truth or dare: Confessions from the heart
by wildlilpony
Summary: My take on the elevator episode. Brennan and Booth exchange words when Sully reappears in her life. But then the storm hits and Brennan and Booth are trapped in the elevator alone and in the dark. Angela gets some news about her pregnancy.
1. Chapter 1 THE STORM

TRUTH OR DARE. CONFESSIONS FROM THE HEART

Brennan, Angela, Booth and Sweets look out the window as the rain poured down. Angela shivered slightly when she heard a bolt of thunder and a streak of lightning. Brennan pulled her jacket around her more tightly while Booth concentrated on his cup of coffee. He had a bored expression on his face. Despite the fact it was only mid afternoon the day had gotten pretty dark and the lights in the diner were on full blast. He looked around at how crowded it was, for it seemed like everyone had run inside to get temporary relief from the rain.

'I'm so so bored. Said Booth. There hasnt been a murder for over two weeks. Is it wrong of me to hope that someone gets murdered just so i can have something to do?'

Angela looked at him for a few seconds and then laughed slightly.

'You should enjoy your time off Booth. There'll be an other murder soon enough. The weather might be a little cold and rainy but its not completely unpleasant. You can spend the day in front of the fire, a cup of coffee, hot chocolate. Have a romantic evening or dinner with someone you care about or enjoy spending time with...'Angela's voice trailed off as she saw Booth look down for a minute, with an almost endulgent and tight smile on his face. And then she looked at Brennan she was staring out the window, watching the rain.

'Brennan. Bren are you okay?' asked Angela.

'What...Oh yes. I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. Havent been able to sleep that well lately.'

'You've been working too much Brennan. Maybe you need to take the next few days off, like we have.'

'Maybe,' said Brennan with a bit of a tired sigh. That was when she looked up when she saw a woman walk over and stand in front of their table. She stared at Brennan in silence for a while.

'Can i help you?' asked Brennan.

'You're Temperance Brennan arent you?'

'Yes.'

'The Temperance Brennan who dated Timothy Sullivan?'

Brennan froze for a minute then nodded yes.

'I have heard so much about you. He hasnt been able to stop talking about you. How amazing you are, how accomplished an knowledgeable you are. How beautiful you are...'

Brennan glanced at her for a few seconds. 'He hasnt been able to stop talking about me? We dated four years ago for two months. He should have moved on by now.'

'Oh he did move on, Temperance. With me. I'm his wife. I'm Zoe by the way. But he hasnt forgotten you. As his wife i am so tired of hearing about you. Its like he's cheating on me with another woman. You. And its Timothy we're talking about here. He really loved you. And you broke his heart. He's never gotten over that. I'm sorry but it doesnt take Timothy a few months to stop loving somebody.'

'Contrary to your belief, Zoe is it? love is a transient emotion. If you move on with somebody else, spend time with them, getting to know them you'll gradually start to experience the in love feeling of euphoria. Having a sexual relationship with somebody helps; it only takes a few months to forget about somebody else completely.' said Brennan.

Booth looked at her sharply as if he couldnt believe what Brennan was saying but Brennan refused to look at him even though she could feel him staring at her.

'Well he didnt. He loved you. I think he still loves you. I had hoped that he'd forget all about you. We even have a daughter together. But that didnt help either. I want him to forget all about you Temperance; otherwise i dont think Timothy and i can stay together. You're the reason why we're separated right now. I think you need to go talk to him. You have to tell him its okay to let you go. I'm not okay with you being alone with him, But Timothy is a really wonderful guy and i love him. Here's his number.' And with that Zoe walked away from their table, leaving Brennan sitting there staring down at the piece of paper with Sully's number on it. Everyone at the table was silent for a minute or two. Angela recovered first.

'Are you going to go see him, Bren?' asked Angela.

'I dont know. Maybe.'

'I dont thinks its a good idea. You're only going to get hurt. And he's married...'

'Separated.' Said Brennan.

'Thats not the point. Separated or not, i dont think you need to see him again. Talk to him on the phone or something but i dont think its necessary to go see him. You're my friend i dont want you to get hurt. I dont want you to get your hopes up. He let you down once. Maybe you should pay attention to the song playing right now.'

Heartbreaker Taio cruz. Plays on the radio.

Now listen to me baby

Before i love and leave you

They call me heart breaker

I don't wanna deceive you

If you fall for me

I'm not easy to please

I'mma tear you apart

Told you from the start, baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break break ya break break ya heart...

'What are you saying Angela? Are you saying that he's going to intentionally hurt me because i've already hurt him? Nobody would be that cruel and spiteful. And i'm not hoping for anything i know he's hurt me. He's a man, Angela. Its what men do. They hurt you, they let you down. Every person i've ever cared about has disappointed me and hurt me in one way or another thats not something i'm easily going to forget...' said Brennan.

'He's not right for you, Brennan. He might have loved you, but you didnt love him. You're really on seeing him because you hurt him and you want to feel better about yourself...' said Angela.

'Isnt that what Sweets told you when you decided you wanted to go out with Roxy? You still went out with her didnt you? said Brennan. I dont want to talk about this anymore with you or anyone else.'

And with that Brennan got up and grabbed Booths car keys and ran out the door.

For a split second Booth was very slow in reacting. He had been listening to Angela and Brennans conversation feeling very guilty. But then when he heard Brennan slam the door of his car he ran outside to try to stop her.

'Bones. Bones. Wait.' cried out Booth.

But Brennan had already locked the doors and turned on the car. She drove off leaving Booth standing on the sidewalk.

Brennan stopped at the flower mart and bought a bouquet of flowers. Then she walked over to her mothers grave, not seeming to care at all that she was getting soaked. She placed the flowers down and sat and stared at the grave in the rain.

Brennan came out of her trance when she heard her phone ring. She heard Booths voice telling her that the FBI had delivered a body to the lab and that she needed to come and pick him up. She told him that she'd be right there. She closed her phone and made her way to the car. She glanced in the mirror and saw that she was completely soaked through but she really didnt care about going home to change. She had left some clothes at the lab. She could change there.

Booth took one look at Brennan when he opened the door for her and insisted that she change at once. He grabbed her a few shirts and a jacket that Hannah had left behind.

'Booth i have clothes at the lab. I can change there, you dont need to fuss over me.' said Brennan.

'Right now, Bones. I dont want you to get pheumonia.' Booth said handing her the clothes that he had gathered.'

Once Brennan had changed they left to go to the lab. Brennan felt like they had already wasted enough time, so she insisted that they take the elevator. Even though she knew that it was a big risk to take the elevator during an electrical storm. Booth made no argument. They were standing there in silence, Booth felt uncomfortable. And even though he knew that what he was going to say was going to make Bones mad, he broke the silence.

I think Angela's right. I dont think you should go see him.' said Booth.

'I dont think you have any right to say that to me Booth.

'He didnt love you Bones.'

Brennan laughed bitterly. 'And you did Booth?'

'We dated four years ago Booth. And he obviously still has feelings for me. How long were you in Afghanistan Booth, before you fell in love with Hannah?'

Booth didnt want to answer the question but Bones walked a few more steps towards him and invaded his personal space.

'About a month, Bones.'

Brennan nodded. 'Thirty days. She said in disgust. It takes thirty days for you to fall in love with someone else. Thirty days to forget about me. You have told me so many times how you believe that love is forever...You're a hypocrite. I guess that explains why it was so easy for my brother and my parents to walk out of my life.' said Brennan.

'Bones...' said Booth looking at her hurt expression.

'Dont talk to me. I dont want to hear what you have to say. Said Brennan turning away from him. Right now Booth. I just dont like you.'

Booth looked at her in silence but then they both winced when they heard a huge clap of thunder and lightning. For a few seconds the elevator they were in glowed brightly, but then the lights went out leaving the two of them in semi darkness.

Angela was sitting in the waiting room at the doctors office on the couch. She was crying her eyes out.

'I was just trying to be a friend. I was just trying to help Brennan. Angela said sobbing. Hodgins sighed. He knew that he couldnt make Angela see reason right now. This pregnancy was making her crazy. So instead of trying to get her to stop crying he just held her and ran his fingers through her hair.

'Mr and Mrs Hodgins. The receptionist called out. The doctor is ready to see you now.'

Angela made an effort to stop crying. She wiped the tears off her face.

'Mrs Hodgins...'

'You can call me Angela.'

Alright Angela. So what can i do for you? Said Dr Briella.

'I'm here for a checkup. I'm about twenty eight weeks pregnant. The books tell me my morning sickness should have ended by now, but i'm still feeling sick. And i'm quite concerned about my swelling feet.'

'The doctor smiled. This is your first pregnancy isnt it?'

Angela nodded. 'Generally the morning sickness should have ended after the first trimester but its different for everybody. And swelling feet is quite common.'

'Its not just my feet that are swollen its also my face and hands. And it comes on quite suddenly and lasts for about a week at a time. I dont think thats normal. Doctor. Also my ribs are quite sore.'

'Well lets see. If you're worried its better to have it checked out. said Dr Briella. I'm just going to check your blood pressure. Mmmm. She said. You're blood pressure's quite high. Thats a concern. You said your ribs have been sore?

Angela nodded.

Okay. I'm just going to check your ribs. Lie down on the table please. Tell me when its hurts, she said.

'Ouch. Right there.' said Angela wincing in pain.

'Hmmm. Said Dr Briella. Have you ever had any headaches? Vision problems?'

'I've had headaches. They've been pretty bad, Said Angela. But no vision problems. Whats wrong? Is our baby okay?'

'It may be nothing. But i'd like to take a blood test to make sure, Said Dr Briella. You'll have the results in a few days. I'll just make an appointment for you to come see me in three days when we have the results. Until then i'd like you to rest a little more. Cut out stress if you possibly can. I'm sure this baby's going to be fine.'

Angela got up with a scared expression on her face. Hodgins was scared too but he put his arms around her in comfort and lead her outside. They noticed that it was still raining heavily so they ran to the car and got in. Hodgins looked at the clouds and realised that there was going to a huge storm, he realised that they would never make it home before the storm hit so he decided to go to the lab which was nearer...

I know i know. This chapter isnt as long as most of the others. But it's a good place to stop. This story is still in the planning stages. And on top of all the stories i'm writing at the moment i've come up with three new story ideas [2 bones fanfic stories and 1 original short story] so i'm incredibly busy and incredibly tired. My muse is out of control, apparently my muse has decided to make up for the four years i experienced writers block. So i'm so overwhelmed right now. But i'll probably be writing more either tomorrow or on the weekend. Hope you enjoyed what i've written so far and take a few minutes to review. Wildlilpony.


	2. Chapter 2 IN THE NIGHT

Truth or dare. Confessions from the heart. Part 2. In the night.

Disclaimer. I dont own anyone or anything.

Earlier.

Booth watched Brennan as she drove off in his car and he sighed. He glanced up at the sky as he felt the drops of rain start falling more faster and he shivered slightly. He wasnt sure what to do. He had never expected that Bones would believe that he no longer cared about her, because he did. But it just hurt. It hurt too much. And then he saw a shadow standing next to him out of the corner of his eye and he turned to see Sweets standing next to him, with a serious expression on his face. Booth was so not in the mood for this. He did not want to have a conversation with Sweets about Bones, let alone anyone else.

'Dr. Brennan just wants closure. Thats why she's planning on seeing her ex-boyfriend. Closure's important..'

'Its a bad idea for her to see Sully. Things didnt end well.' said Booth.

'What's the matter, Booth. Are you jealous? Are you jealous of Brennan seeing her ex boyfriend? Because last i heard you told Brennan that you werent interested in her in that way anymore.'

'I dont know what you're talking about,' Said Booth cooly.

'I think you need closure as much as Brennan needs it. I think you originally went out with Hannah because you wanted to forget Brennan. Hannah was just a distraction. At first. But then as you got to know her you fell in love with her...And you feel guilty about that. You've told Brennan a lot of times that love is forever but your feelings for Brennan didnt exactly last very long. Is it any wonder that Brennan believes that you never really cared for her? Why else would she consider going to see an ex boyfriend who still thinks about her and loves her even after four years...' said Sweets.

Booth turned to glare at Sweets. Sweets, we are done with this conversation. You are going way too far. And for your information, i dont need closure with Hannah. Hannah and I are completely over. It's over with Hannah and I. So you can stop lecturing me about that.' Said Booth.

'Is it over with you and Brennan, Booth? Admit it. You still feel something for her. And the only reason you havent done anything with those feelings is because you were more comfortable being with Hannah. You would rather keep yourself distracted then to deal with you and Brennan. Again. You were just scared, werent you? Thats why when you told Brennan how you felt and she rejected you, you immediately took back what you said. Thats a great way to show someone that you care about them. You shouldnt have given up so easily. And thats what's making you so angry and upset, isnt it?...' said Sweets.

'Thats enough, Sweets. I dont want to hear this anymore.' And Booth started running towards his apartment, even though it was still raining and it was quite a way away. He wanted to get away from what Sweets was saying. Mainly because it felt almost like the truth and that was very hard to admit...

AFTER THE BLACKOUT

FOR A FEW SECONDS there was silence, save the rain that was pouring down on the roof; And then Booth took out his lighter and lit it. Lighting up some of the darkness. Brennan looked at Booth for a few seconds as if she didnt understand what had happened and then she started pressing the emergency button on the elevator in a panicked way. And then she banged on the elevator door and yelled and yelled.

'Help. Help. Can anyone hear me?'

Booth watched her in silence. He had never seen Bones so...irrational. So panicked.

'Bones. Bones. Stop. He said, putting both his arms over her shoulders. No one can hear us. Forget it Bones. We're stuck here for the next few hours at least.'

Bones stood still for a few seconds and then she glanced down at Booths hands. Booth realised where his hands were and then he took her hint and removed them from her shoulders awkwardly. Brennan slowly fell to the floor as if the strength had left her. And then she started rocking and fidgeting. Bang. Bang. Bang. Booth listened to the sounds of Brennans back hitting the wall a few seconds apart. He couldnt take the silence or the noise.

He turned to her and sighed. 'How long are you going to be mad at me, Bones? We're going to be here for a few hours at least, i'd rather we didnt spend it being mad at each other the entire time.' Booth pleaded with her.

Angela and Hodgins got out of the car and ran inside the lab as the rain started pouring down really hard. They both groaned when they saw that the FBI was wheeling in three bodies on a stretcher. Two of the bodies were male. One of the bodies face was blue and had red and black splotches on the face and hands.

'Victim of abuse?' Asked Cam.

'Neighbours heard a gunshot coming from his apartment. Police went into investigate and found his daughter trying to wake him up. She told us that he had gotten into a fight with someone but i dont think thats what killed the other victim. The second victims neighbour told us that her husband, victim number three had died earlier this week. The coroner ruled it as death from consumption. The flu. However flu doesnt kill someone that quickly. Not in five days. Said Marcus. We brought in his body as well, just in case it could tell you anything. They all lived in the same apartment building. CDC has quarantined the area until they figure out what's going on there.

'Angela, i think it would be best if you go into your office and lock yourself in there till we know what the cause of death is. Just in case its a contagious disease; we'll keep in touch with you through this mobile and if we need your help we'll email you photos of patterns... or anything we might need help with.' Said Cam.

Hodgins kissed Angela and Angela walked towards her office. Cam watched and pushed the lockdown button after the FBI had left. They were just beginning to undress the victims after putting on face masks and gloves when the lights flickered and went out completely. The sounds of the lock down alarm just cut out and there was silence. They were in total darkness.

'How long are you going to be mad at me, Bones?'

'That depends Booth. Are you still angry at me for not telling you what I knew about your dad sooner? [**NB. 1]

Booth looked at her. 'I wasnt mad so much as hurt and disappointed. You and Pops are two of the most important people in my life and you kept secrets from me. I thought we were closer than that. Why didnt you tell me sooner?' asked Booth. Sitting down on the floor next to her.

'It was Pops secret Booth. He really should have been the one to tell you. But, I was protecting you Booth. Talking about your dad and Jared...etc. were sore subjects and i didnt want to bring that up again. I didnt want you to have to think about them again.' Said Brennan looking at him.

Brennan jumped a little when she heard the phone ring. Brennan frowned as she took the phone out of her pocket.

'Hello. Cam? Brennan listened to what Cam was saying. Booth and i cant make it. We're stuck in the elevator at his apartment. If you could send anyone to help us out that'd be great...'

Cam smiled slightly as she hung up the phone. She turned to Hodgins and Wendell after the phone call and told them that Booth and Brennan were stuck in an elevator together. Alone.

Hodgins laughed. 'Oh man. I have been wanting to lock them in a room together for ages. Angela has gotta hear this..' He said laughing as he picked up the phone and dialled Angela.

Cam listened to Angela's squeals of delight with a grin as he relayed the news to her.

'I've gotta call Sweets. He can take the opportunity to have a little talk with them. They cant run away from each other. They cant refuse to listen to Sweets now. Said Angela. Hanging up on Hodgins abruptly in her excitement.

'Hopefully they can at least get their act together. said Wendell. Things have been really tense between them lately.'

'Well, we better get our act together. We have to figure out how these bodies died, and we have to do that without Booth and Brennan's help. Which is not going to be so easy.'

'We can do it.' Said Hodgins.

Sweets listened to what Angela told him. And then he smiled to himself. _Yes. I can use this opportunity to get them to discuss their relationship. At any rate they cant run away from the truth now. _

Sweets smiled and then he headed towards Booths apartment.

'Let's play truth or dare Bones.'

'Truth or dare? Isnt that a kids game? Kids play it during parties.' said Brennan.

'You're thinking about spin the bottle Bones. Kids and teenagers play it during parties. They get a bottle and then they spin it, and they have to kiss whoever it points to.'

'Oh. Said Brennan.' She flushed. And she was immediately glad that Booth couldnt see her face.

'Have you never played truth or dare Bones?'

'No. Booth. I never went to parties. I was busy getting an education. How do you play?' Asked Brennan trying to think of something else that they could do to pass the time but couldnt think of anything. She decided to humour Booth.

'If you decide you want Truth. Then i have to ask you a question and you have to answer it truthfully. But if you take a dare then you have to do whatever i say. Or vise versa.' Said Booth. I'll start. Truth or dare, Bones.'

'Truth. Said Brennan.'

'Hmmm. What's your first memory? Bones.'

'My first memory was when i was three or four. Russ and I were playing hide and seek and I hid in the laundry hamper. I got stuck in there and couldnt get out. I can still remember the smell of the clothes and the soft smell of the laundry powder. I still feel slightly claustrophic whenever i smell lavender powder. My turn, Booth. Truth or dare.'

'Truth.'

'Tell me what you were scared of when you were a kid.' Brennan looked at him, she could see him in the soft light of the lighter and she saw a hard expression on his face. She immediately wished she could take the question back.

'My dad... Said Booth. Trying not to relive those days. There was a few seconds of silence and then he continued on. Truth or dare, Bones.'

'Dare.' She said. Hoping that Booth wouldnt give her something too wild.

'Sing your favourite song as a child.' Said Booth smiling. Booth almost laughed but kept it in when Brennan began singing 'Puff the magic dragon'. Thats your favorite song, Bones?'

'Yes. What was yours Booth? Was yours any better? Truth or dare. She said. Ignoring the teasing smile.

'Truth.' Said Booth.

'Have you ever kissed someone of the same sex?' Asked Brennan. She almost laughed when she saw the disgusted look on his face.

'Ew. No.'

'Have you ever wanted to? Asked Brennan.

'No. Never.'

'Truth or dare, Bones.'

'Truth.'

'Why'd you change your mind, that night. Bones? The night of our first case...'

'When we were going to have sex? Brennan wanted to tell him the whole truth but she didnt know how to tell him, so she went with the half truth. We were drunk, Booth. Truth or dare, Booth.'

'Truth.'

'Did you ever really love Dr. Brennan?' Asked Sweets.

Booth and Brennan both froze when they realised that Sweets was outside...

'Sweets. How long have you been here?' Asked Booth.

'Long enough. Answer my question. Did you ever love, Dr. Brennan? You did move on pretty quickly.

'Sweets, when i get out of here I am so going to kill you.' threatened Booth.

'But until you get out, there's nothing you can do to me. You're stuck in that elevator until the storm ends and the electricity company turns the power back on...' Said Sweets, sounding very pleased and calm.

'I'd rather not answer that.' Said Booth, who was red with both embarrassment and anger. He knew that he wasnt in control here and he wasnt used to that.

'Actually. Please do. Answer that Booth. Its a simple question. All it requires is a yes or no answer. Booth was silent. And Brennan looked at him, almost angrily. That's okay, Booth. I know the answer.' She said

'Endulge me, Bones. What do you think the answer is?'

Brennan looked at him. 'No. The answer is no. You didnt love me.'

Booth looked at her in stunned silence.

'Why would you think, that Bones?'

'I'm just going with the evidence, Booth. When you told me that you wanted to give a relationship with me a go and i wasnt ready to, you instantly told me that you were moving on. When you went to Afganistan it took you thirty days to fall in love with someone else... I saw your brain scans, Booth. After your surgery. What you felt Booth. Wasnt real.' Said Brennan.

'Bones. Thats not. Thats not... Booth was hurt. And guilty. Because he knew that part of what Brennan said was true. He had decided to move on quickly, instead of trying again. He hadnt bothered to give Bones some time; even though he knew that Bones wasnt that great with relationships. He knew that she had trust issues with men. And yet, he had treated her like he didnt even know that..Through his own hurt, his own anger, and his own fear; he had done the unforgiveable thing; not given Bones time to at least figure out her own feelings. And he was beginning to realise that he should have.

'Sweet's you need to get us out of here. Get the maintenance guy, or whoever to at least get us out of here.' Said Booth, desperately.

'Why? Asked Sweets. So you two can go on avoiding the issues of your relationship? So you two can just pretend that you two dont have romantic feelings towards each other? No. I'm sorry, Booth. I'm sorry, Dr Brennan. You two are staying in here until the power comes back on. You two have the opportunity to talk. Use it.'

And with that Brennan and Booth heard Sweets footsteps walk away from the elevator. They sat there stunned into silence for a while. Brennan wiped away the tears that had fallen and hoped against hope that Booth hadnt noticed that she was crying. But Booth had.

'Tell me the truth, Booth. Tell me that what you felt wasnt real.'

'Would that be easier for you to hear, Bones?'

'Yes. It would be easier. It'd be a little easier to deal with the fact that you never loved me, then to deal with the fact that you used to love me but dont anymore.' Bones, said sadly.

'I want to tell you what you want to hear, Bones. But i cant. I cant lie to you. Booth looked into her eyes. I loved you Bones. I did. I dont know if i ever stopped.' And that was when he leaned in and kissed her. Brennan froze for a few seconds. But the way Booth was kissing her...She put both her arms around his waist and pulled him closer and kissed him back. Booth wiped the tears off her face. And then he touched her arm. Bones. You're freezing! He said. He pulled his jacket off, pulled her close to his chest and put his jacket over the both of them.

'Booth.' There was a part of Brennan that was scared. A part of her that wanted to run away from this moment. But the other part of her wanted to be closer. She told the little voice in her head to shut up and burrowed into Booths warm arms. She smiled as she put her ear to Booths heart and listened to the steady beat of his heart. She felt warm and drousy. But then she asked the question that she had been wondering ever since Booth had told her about his dad. You never told me where your mother is Booth.'

'My mother?...' Said Booth.

***[NB. 1.] For those of you who dont know, when Brennan asks Booth if he's still angry at her for not telling him about pops secret about his dad sooner, she's referring to my other fic. [Mirror mirror, tell me what you see? Lies. At a crime scene Brennan finds a picture of Booths dad with the victim who died in the fire; so as a result of that photo she has to tell Booth pops secret... So feel free to check that fic out.

Sorry its taken so long to post. I've been concentrating on a different fic and my novel.

Thanks to B-BSILENTSURRENDER, WAZO29 and NERTOOLD54. Who reviewed chapt1. I LOVE YOU GUYS.

I'll be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow. It'll definitely be before the next episode airs. I cant wait. B and B. Stuck in an elevator with Sweets outside [At least thats what the ep summary made it sound like] Lets just say, that i've gotta see. Lol. Enjoy and I do so love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3 SOME UNWELCOME NEWS

Truth or dare: Confessions from the heart. Part 3.

AFTERMATH. AND SOME UNWELCOME NEWS.

disclaimer. As usual i dont known anything. Its too bad.

NEXT DAY

Brennan glanced outside the window of Booth's car. After asking the question about his mother she had fallen asleep in Booth's arms. They had both woken up a few hours later when they both heard the bellhop yelling for them to wake up to find that the power had been restored. They had both been exhausted but they had both gone to the lab to see what they could do to help solve the case; only to find that Cam, Wendell and Hodgins had done just fine on their own. It wasnt a contagious disease it was a deadly form of E. Coli. They had all eaten some infected food that they had eaten at a church function. Cam had already reported the E. Coli outbreak and the authorities were investigating. Booth opened the door and sat down in the drivers seat. They were both silent for a minute but Booth started driving after looking at Brennan for a few seconds. Brennan remembered their night and put her hand over Booths. Booth looked at Brennan and smiled. He squeezed her hand and stopped the car in front of a small, simple white house, with a white picket fence and daisies and roses planted in the flower beds. She watched as an elderly woman came out and greeted Booth with a hug and a kiss. And then she turns to Brennan and hugs her.

'This is my mother, Bones.'

'It is so nice to meet you, Temperance. My Seeley, has told me so much about you.' Said the elderly woman, leading them both into the house.

'Your mother's nice, Booth.' Brennan said as Booth stopped the car in front of her apartment.

'She is, isnt she? I really love her.'

'Of course you do. I wish you could have met mine.'

'I did, Bones. I did. At the cemetary.'

'In person, Booth. Brennan said sighing. Brennan sat there awkwardly, as if she was thinking about something. And then Brennan looked over at him. Truth, Booth. I sort of lied to you last night. When you asked me why i changed my mind...'

'You said it was because we were drunk.' Said Booth.

'We were. But that wasnt the complete truth.' Said Brennan.

'You dont have to tell me, Bones.'

'I want to. Brennan looked out the window to see that the rain had calmed down. I loved you. And then she turned around and looked at him. And one night with you, Booth. One night would have never been enough.'

Booth looked at her as a few tears fell down her face. He leaned over and ran his fingers through her hair. Booth squeezed Brennan's hand for a few seconds. She wipes the tears out of her eyes and then leans over and kisses his cheek and smiles at him. Then she gets out of the car and walks towards her apartment.

Angela and Hodgins sat in the waiting room waiting for the results of her blood test. The doctor walked in and sat down, he looked at the results of the test and then spoke.

'You have pre-eclampsia. Its very common in first time mothers. It means that the placenta isnt working properly. One in ten mothers experiences mild pre-eclampsia; Luckily as of this moment in your case its mild but we'll need to keep an eye on that; you'll need to come in and see me every week or two. And we'll need to get your blood pressure down; I'm going to give you a prescription for some medicine that's perfectly safe for the baby, so you dont need to worry about that. If your pre-eclampsia gets more serious we might need to induce the baby; right now its fine; its got a strong heart beat; if you havent gone into labour by the thirty-ninth week we'll most likely be inducing. It might not be safe to carry the baby to complete term. However we'll see. It might be best if you reduce the number of hours you work, get plenty of bed rest and otherwise concentrate on doing something you enjoy. You're an artist? Concentrate on drawing for a while. If you take care of yourself and the baby i'm sure you'll be just fine. But i'll make an appointment to see you again next week. If you have any questions you can call me any time.' Said Dr. Briella.

Angela and Hodgins both nodded. They had both left the doctors office when Angela fell apart. Hodgins could only hold her and comfort her. He couldnt tell her it was going to be okay, because he didnt know. So he just silently held her.

Dr. Brennan looked down at Sully's number that Zoe had written down on the piece of paper. She had called him a few days ago and they had both agreed to have lunch together, but Brennan wasnt sure that that was a good idea anymore. She sat there thinking and then she picked up her phone and dialled his number.

'Sully? It's Brennan. I know that we had a lunch date but i dont think I can make it. I thought it might be better if we talked on the phone instead...'

**EXTRA SCENE.**

'Truth or dare, Booth.'

'Truth.' Said Booth.

'Have you ever kissed someone of the opposite sex?' Brennan almost laughed as she watched the almost disgusted look on Booths face.

'Ew. Bones. No.'

'Have you ever wanted to?' asked Brennan.

'No, Bones. Never.'

'Dont look at me like that, Booth. There's nothing wrong with experimenting. Its natural. In some cultures people dont discriminate between heterosexual and Homosexual. In some cultures people believe that 'love' doesnt have anything to do with male or female; it just has to do with attraction.' Said Brennan.

Booth looked at her thoughtfully. 'I know, its natural Bones. But i've never had any feelings for a man. Or anything like that. I havent experimented with boys. He looked at her. And then his eyes widened. Have you? Bones? You've experimented havent you? Who with? Tell me.' He said trying not to appear too interested but failing miserably. Because Brennan knew from the tone of his teasing voice that he was very curious.

Brennan giggled. 'I did. It was with a girl i was in the foster care system with. We were both curious about what it'd be like...' Booth laughed. Brennan looked at him for a second and then she laughed with him.

THE END.

**NEXT TIME.**

LOOK OUT FOR CHAPTER TWO OF THE GREEN EYED MONSTER: JEALOUSY.

Booth and Brennan travel to California together to help the LAPD solve several murder cases. Brennan and Booth get closer. But how long will it last? And is Booth completely over Hannah like he told Sweets he was?


End file.
